Happy Birthday for me
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Sorry for the crappy title, but I couldn't think of anything else and today IS my birthday. Anyway, This story is about TK's attempt to tell the truth to his mom, that he's gay and he'd been dating Davis for 6 months. How will she react? Read it to find out. WARNING! Yaoi/shounen-ai/lemon! Daikeru/ Takesuke (With minor Taito and One sided Takari)


I paced nervously around my room, waiting for the arrival of my boyfriend. I finally talked him into coming over for a sleepover, and I'm not sure if I should be excited about it or if I should be thinking that all hell would be breaking lose when he gets here.

My mom doesn't know that I'm gay, I never wanted her to... but I feel so bad for hiding this from her. She's my mom so she deserves to know..

...So I decided to come out tonight...

Only our friends and their parents know about us. Kari is the most supportive of us... but I nearly broke her heart when she found out...

One day at school, she told me to meet her at our special meeting spot. It's a bench that's on the far side of the park near the duck pond. We only go there when either of us has something important to tell the other. We were there when I told her that my mom was moving out of Odaiba. I was there with her when she told me that her cat died. I wondered what it could be about this time.

When I got to the park and sat down, Kari was already there. I asked her why she wanted me here.

Her response completely blew my mind. _"I love you, TK..."_

She then spent the next few minutes explaining all of the things she loved about me. She loved my warm smile and how it always brightened up her day, my inability to turn a blind eye to someone in need, the way I can stop Davis from flirting with her, among others.

When she finished listing off the things she loved about me... she tried to kiss me. I put my hand over her mouth to stop her. It was then I told her I was gay.

Her eyes lost all life and her tears started swelling up. She immediately started bawling and ran off. I tried to catch up to her, but since Kari joined the track team that year she outran me. I tried calling her when I got home, but all I got was her voice mail. I did everything I could to get a hold of her, calling, texting emailing... I even sent Patamon out like a messenger pigeon! But not even that worked... she just wouldn't talk to me...

The next day, I walked by the park again in hopes of running into her. I found her sitting on the bench again. Her eyes were bright red, evident that she'd been crying a lot. I took a seat next to her and apologized for not being able to love her back, with me being gay and all?

She stifled a chuckle. _"TK, you are just too nice for your own good, you know that?"_ She said.

I laughed. _"Yeah, I know... So are we cool again? I'm sorry that I can't love you like you love me... but I do love being your friend, Kari"_

Kari smiled, blushing. _"Yeah, we're cool... Sorry for blowing up yesterday, I just... love you so much, and given what everyone says about us, I kind of guessed you loved me too..."_

I shook my head. _"Sorry, Kar..."_

She glanced towards me, a smile cracking on her face. "Hey, TK, if you don't mind my asking... who is he?"

I blushed and looked away. _"W-What are you talking about?"_ I asked, knowing full well what she was talking about.

_"The guy you like, smart guy. Don't bother denying it because that pink streak across your face tells me otherwise" _she said, poking my cheek. Stupid thin skin layers...

_"...Davis..."_ I mumbled.

Kari's eyes widened with shock. _"No way, really?"_ I nodded, embarrassedly. Kari let out a girlish scream. _"I can't believe you like Davis!"_

_"Neither can I... He's the biggest idiot of the face of he planet, but, you know, he's kind of cute... Plus, he's captain of his soccer team, just like your brother, and I've always looked up to Tai. Davis is... Davis. That's the best way that I can describe him... Other than a total hottie... "_

_"Not to mention Davis is so handsome and dashing, and don't even get me started on his incredible ass..."_

Both of us froze. We both knew who just said that last bit. Kari and I slowly turned our heads around and I nearly fainted when I saw Davis HIMSELF standing behind me! He had a smirk that would put the Cheshire Cat to shame.

I could feel all the blood in my body rushing to my face. _"D-D-Davis... Uh, hi... How-How much of that... did you hear?"_

He chuckled evilly. "Everything...'" He slowly walked out from behind the bench and stood toweringly over me.

I gulped. _"And, uh... what do you have to say?"_

Davis took a fistful of my shirt and pulled me off the bench. Kari gasped. _"I only have one thing to say to that..."_ I closed my eyes to shield my vision from the beating I could only imagine from him. But to my surprise... HE KISSED ME!

When he pulled away, he gave me a flirtatious look and said _"I say, you are just too, incredibly cute"_

After that, one thing lead to another, I passed out from joy overload and when I woke up, we were a couple. It's been 6 months since we started dating, but Davis hasn't come to my house to so much as say 'Hi'. I've been to his house quite a few times before. His family knows about us of course, so I don't need to hide anything from them. We'd curl up on the couch, I'd cuddle up against his chest, watch a movie and no one would even care. One time, I accidentally fell asleep that way... I was SO embarrassed when I woke up! His dad and sister sure had a good laugh though, even his mom chuckled at me...

Anyway, the point is, it's been 6 months and not once has Davis been by, so tonight is a big step for us... I just hope my mom doesn't blow a fuse when I tell her that my 'friend' is a lot more 'friendly' than she knows...

I heard the doorbell ring and I burst out of it to get it. Mom wasn't home from work yet, she had an article on toothpaste or something she wanted to submit to her editor before the end of the day so she left me alone until she got back.

I quickly opened the door and too my delight it was Davis. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a hug. "Davis, thank you so much for coming!" I practically screamed.

He laughed and hugged me back. "Happy to, it's been so long since we saw each other anyway. How long was it again?"

I looked up at him and laughed as well. "Since school let out an hour ago, silly"

"And it was a cruel, hug-less hour without you!" He said in a mock-painful tone. "It was so cruel, TK, don't make me endure it again!" He pulled me closer and kissed me on the forehead. Ah... I love when he does that... "Are you sure you're ready for this TK?"

I nodded unsurely. "I'm not sure... But I'm tired of hiding us from my mom. All of our friends and their parents know about us, and it's not fair for my mom not to know about the most important guy in my life"

Davis blushed and kissed my forehead again. "Well, I'll be right there with you every step of the way... And in case this thing goes south, we have a guest room, don't forget" I know he's joking, but that may very well be a possibility...

I have him a mock pout. "But I don't want to sleep in a guest bed... I wanna sleep in your bed, cuddled up in your arms..."

"Well, how about we cuddle on the couch until your mom gets back, if you want. Does TK want that?" Most people get annoyed when Davis teases them like this, but he knows that I love it, immensely!

I looked up at him, happily matching his blush with one of my own. I giggled. "TK wants..."

I lead Davis into the apartment and we took a seat on the couch. I sat on his lap, wrapped my arms around his neck and tucked my head into his chest. He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my forehead again. He turned on the TV and browsed until he found he found his favourite movie playing... Haha, Pitch Perfect, of course it's that one...

Davis would deny it like a soccer game being canceled if asked, but he is a sucker for a good romance and musical movie, especially Pitch Perfect. When it came into theatres he made me go see it with him at least 15 times! And he nearly died when it came out on DVD.

He's not gay, really, just bisexual with a preference to guys... Namely me. Which is why he loves Pitch Perfect so much, because there are so many hot guys AND girls, according to him. He can never get through this movie without sporting at least one hard-on, and I tease him about it sometimes.

As for me, my favourite parts are the beginning when there are a few hot guys in speedos (I'll admit to getting a bit hard at that part...), and when the blonde Bellas leader, Aubrey pukes on the rehearsal stage and that quiet girl, Lilly is rolling around in it and making, uh... puke angels I guess. That part was hilarious and disgusting all in one!

As the movie progresses, I start to get drowsy, and eventually I start to fall asleep right around the part where Bumper, Leader of the Treblemakers, throws a burrito on Fat Amy. I clung to Davis and I snuggled as close as I could to him. I always recognize that part right before I fall asleep with Davis. The next thing he does is give me a kiss on the chee-WHAT THE HELL!

I quickly look down and saw that Davis had pulled off my pants and was digging his hand under the waistband of my boxers, where he had started playing with my member. I looked up at him and saw a devilish grin on his face and an evil glint in his eye.

"No falling asleep this time, TK, I won't let you..." He said ominously. Ugh, of all the times Davis had to get horny he chose NOW?!

Whenever Davis gets horny, NO ONE can stop him until I satisfy him. It's why I've never actually seen the end of that movie, because I usually half to suck him off by the midway point... And before you ask, yes, he did make me do that in the bathroom every time we went to the theatre... And once in the screening room when we were in the back and there weren't so many people there... I don't really like talking about it...

"Davis, don't do this now! My mom's going to be back any minut-AH!" I moaned as he gave my balls a squeeze. I know I should be mad at him right now... But I can't...

He chuckled. "Then we'll just have to work fast now won't we..." He picked me up bridal-style off the couch and carried me into my room, shutting the door behind him. He threw me on the bed and began to peel off his t-shirt really slowly, as if he were a stripper. He unbuttoned his jeans and let them drop to the floor, revealing quite a large bulge being contained by the rather small packaging that was his red, skimpy, bikini briefs. Ugh, damn you, Davis! He knows how much that those briefs turn me on! If I didn't love him so much I'd kill him!

I sighed and pulled off my shirt too. I knew there was no stopping him now... "Alright, I'm only doing a blow job..."

Davis grinned wider. "Perfect..." He all but dived on top of me and yanked my boxers down forcefully and threw them over across the room with his clothes. He did the same with his briefs, revealing to me his throbbing, 7 inch monster of a cock and practically flaunted it in front of my face.

Ok, not even I can resist the impulse once he pulls that out...

My mouth practically swallows his entire member whole as I begin to suck on it. I can already taste the pre-cum slowly oozing from his tip and into my mouth. I use my tongue to dig deeper into his sensitive, cut foreskin. Davis keeps shoving it in and out of my mouth I moan softly.

"C-Come on, T-TK, keep going... I'm gonna... C-cum..." Davis moans.

It wasn't long until a hot, steamy shot of cum was shot down my throat. It burned so much and it went down the wrong way, so I ended up pulling out and coughed. But Davis wasn't finished yet, he sprayed another 4 or 5 shots all over my face and in the bangs of my hair.

We both took deep heavy pants and relaxed on my bed. I used my hand to wipe away the sweat and cum that was all over my face and I rubbed it off on the bed sheets. Lucky that I do my own laundry otherwise mom would have found out about Davis and mines little love fests months ago. I lick the remains of it off my hand with my tongue. It tastes so good...

After we finally get our breath back after a few minutes, we hear sounds coming from the balcony outside the front door... Oh shit...

"Davis! My mom is on her way in!" I screamed quietly, as to ensure that mom wouldn't hear me.

The two of us nearly screamed and started scrambling to get dressed as fast as humanly possible. I didn't even care what I was putting on at the moment as long as I was putting something, Davis too. Luckily we managed to dress ourselves and run out into the living room, back on the couch, before mom got in. We sat about a foot apart from each other, just to be on the safe side.

Davis looked over at me and gawked. "TK! YOUR PANTS! AND... Uh, my underwear..." He said, embarrassedly.

I looked down and nearly fainted when I saw that I was sitting on the couch with only Davis' briefs covering me. I remembered that Davis took my pants off out here and quickly scoped the room for my pants. They were sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table. I grabbed them and slid them quickly up my legs. Thank GOD they're sweatpants...

Just as the door opens, Davis and I are sitting on the couch, watching some sports game. My mom walks in and takes off her jacket. She walks up to us and places a hand on my shoulder. "Hi sweety, I'm home. Sorry I took so long getting in, there was something wrong with the doorknob" THANK THE GODS!

"Uh... no problem, mom, no damage done..." I say. I have never been so happy with a busted doorknob in my entire life!

"Oh, hello Davis, I almost forgot you were coming for the night" Mom says, glanced and Davis.

"Thanks for having me, Ms. Takaishi" Davis said. YES! He said 'please'! That will definitely help with breaking the news to Mom! I quickly patted Davis on the head while my Mom's back is turned.

Good boy, Davis! You get a 'Treat' tonight when we go to bed... You know, if I still _have _a bed after all this...

"I ordered a pizza for supper just before I left work so it should be here in a few minutes" Mom said. "By the way, Davis, why is it that you've never come by before today?"

We both flinch. "Uh... I'll tell you after supper..." He says. THANK YOU _SO MUCH_, DAVIS! This way, I at least get to die with a full stomach...

It didn't take long for the pizza to get here. Mom paid the man and we began eating. It was a pretty quiet meal. My mom did ask a few questions like 'what we did while she was out'. We lied and said "Just watched a movie". We said it a little faster than we should have, but luckily my mom didn't say anything about it!

When we finish eating (or in Davis' case, gorging... If I live, I am NOT kissing him until he brushes his teeth) Mom puts away the remaining pizza while Davis and I stay seated at the table. She takes the seat across from us.

"Mom, me have something that we need to tell you, and we're not sure how you're going to take it..." I say.

"What is it, sweety? You know you can tell me anything"

"But, Ms. Takaishi, this isn't exactly _nothing _we're talking about... It may very well be the most shocking news you've ever heard in your life" Davis says.

"Mom, just believe me when I tell you this... I love you so much, but I won't argue if you tell me to leave and never come back... Mom, I-I'm... I'm gay... And Davis is... my boyfriend...

"I know"

I stand up and look away from Mom. "Don't worry I'll get out right a-wait...Huh?" W-WHAT? "Did you hear me mom? I just said that I'm gay and Davis is my boyfriend!"

"I know, and I said 'I know', is that all?"

You gotta be shitting me... You have GOT to be FUCKING SHITTING ME! SHE KNEW?!

"H-How do you know? A-And how long have you known?" Davis stutters, I can tell he's as freaked out about this as I am.

Mom grins. "I've known since Valentine's Day... Remember, when you came home trying to hide that giant teddy bear behind your back and sneak it into your room, thinking I wouldn't notice?" Oh crap...

...Yeah, Davis won that for me at the Odaiba Valentine's Day carnival a few months ago. There was like this contest where you and your partner had to prove how much you loved each other. Most people would cuddle or kiss each other on the cheeks, but Davis... He said and I quote "You are the the most wonderful person in the world, and I'm honoured to be your boyfriend. I love you so much, TK" It was so beautiful and sincere that I actually burst into tears right in front of everyone.

The prize was a giant white teddy bear holding a red heart saying "I wuv you" and a dinner for two at the most expensive restaurant in town. I'm still sure that that was the most romantic thing that Davis has ever done for me... Or anyone for that matter.

"After you left for school the next day, I decided to investigate" Mom adds. "I went into your room and saw that you forgot your cell phone on the desk. When I picked it up, you got a text, and I saw that the ID was labeled 'D-kun'. It said 'I love you so much T-chan, see you at school!' that's when I started to put two and two together, and realized that you only have one friend with the letter 'D' at the beginning of their name, and that it wasn't a girl..." Holy SHIT!

Yeah, 'D-kun' and 'T-chan' are our pet names for each other. We started using honorifics in our names after our third date. He made me take '-chan' since I'm, well... the Uke... And he took '-kun' since he's the Seme. I don't argue with the logic though (especially since Davis NEVER uses logic!).

Davis and I just kind of sit there for a minute, jaws wide open, trying to process this whole thing... I can't believe that all this time she knew about us and she never bothered to say a word!

"...Well, you know the truth about us... So, do you approve?" I asked.

"Well that depends... Have you both been to the doctors for tests?"

We blushed and nodded. Before we started doing anything too kinky, we went to the doctor's office to get tested for anything first...That was a really embarrassing day. We had to provide the doctor with two 'samples'. One urine, and one... other... On the plus side, we got to help each other provide them, hehe...

My mom smiles proudly. "Well then, I see no reason why you shouldn't be together... Just don't tell your father, he didn't take Matt dating Tai too well, and I honestly I don't know what he'll say when he hears that both of his sons are gay"

I nodded. I never planned on telling Dad anyway, he'd blow up like dynamite if he ever found out that BOTH his sons were gay.

Mom stood up and made her way to the door. "Well, I think I'm going to go find a locksmith to try and fix that doorknob now. I'll be back in about 3 hours, have fun until then..." 3 hours to find a locksmith? There's one that lives here in the building just a few floor doors down... Why would she-OH! I GET IT NOW!

...You are the best Mom ever!

As mom puts her shoes on and opens the door she looks back at me. "And one more thing, TK..." Huh? "If you don't want me to find out about something, don't wear it in your hair at the dinner table..." She chuckles and walks out the door.

I run my fingers through my hair. What in the world is she talking abou-... You gotta be kidding me..."FUCK! I still have cum in my hair!" I can feel my cheeks heating up and I bury my face in my hands.

Davis laughs. "Guess you should have washed up before dinner. Come on, go take a shower, I'll 'help you'..." He grins.

I look at him and laugh softly. "Alright..."

"But I want my underwear back after..."

"Aw..."


End file.
